


In My Time Of Dying...

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About to Die, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, Hospitals, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: ...I find peace in loss, I find fear in love.Bobby's dying. They're keeping him alive in one way he knows he doesn't want to live.They're about to pull the plug.





	In My Time Of Dying...

**Author's Note:**

> Some 14 y/o kids play games on their phone, listen to the teacher speak or do their homework.  
> I write Crobby/family angst.
> 
> I haven't seen the season where he actually dies so this is kind of AU. I'm gonna cry in a corner now. Bye.

“Are you crying?”

  
“And so what if I am?”

  
“I just… I didn't expect you to cry.”

  
“What? Would you expect me to laugh?”

  
“No… but crying, Crowls, you're being overdramatic.”

  
“You wound me, Robert. I'll have you know, these are real tears.”

  
“Ugh. Don't _cry._ You're making me feel sad.”

  
“You're dying!”

  
“So what?”

  
“So? I _love_ you! I don't want to lose you!”

  
“I… Crowley, look at me. I love you too, but my time is long overdue.”

  
“I'm over three hundred years old. Time doesn't go _overdue._ ”

  
“Hunters usually don't grow as old as I have.”

  
“Remember when you, Moose, and Squirrel threatened to kill me over your soul?”

  
“Yeah… Why?”

  
“I was amazed. In all my time as a demon  no human had actually gotten even close to killing me.”

  
“We didn't, though.”

  
“Indeed. You got what you wanted and didn't try to kill me afterward. That was a first.”

  
“With our experience with demons, you're a good king. We couldn't have someone more violent taking over.”

  
“I'm blushing.”

  
“I may be old and dying, but I'm not blind.”

  
“Don't remind me. Either they drag you to hell and I'm gonna have to watch you get tortured all day for years, or you go to heaven and I'll never see you again.”

  
“Crowley…”

  
“I'm not letting them take you to hell, you know? I'm refusing to let you be tortured even beyond death and if the boys were here they would say the same.”

  
“Where are they?”

  
“On their way to the hospital, I imagine.”

  
“...”

  
“In heaven, you might see Karen again.”

  
“...”

  
“What's that look for? She was your one true love, wasn't she?”

  
“...”

  
“Well… I suppose the boys will be here in a moment. I’ll leave.”

  
“...Crowley.”

  
“...”

  
“Stay.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes. Stay. Karen wasn't my ‘one true love’. I loved her, definitely. But I love you as well.”

  
“Do make it more difficult to accept this.”

  
“If you let Sam and Dean get hurt, I will come over and kill you.”

  
“I'd expect nothing less, Luv. Although, you probably don't have to worry. Those angels take good care of them.”

  
“Still. Take care. Of yourself as well, okay?”  
“Naturally.”

  
“...”

  
“...”

  
“Bobby!”

  
“Whoa, boys. Not all at once. He is an injured man.”

  
“Hey, Sam, Dean.”

  
“What did the doctors say?”

  
“They can only keep me alive like this. They're pulling the plug soon.”

  
“Damn. Can't they do anything?!”

  
“No, Dean. I'm sorry.”

  
“And what are you apologizing for? I should've seen it coming, I could have prevented this!”

  
“Calm down, Crowley. You can't be anywhere at once.”

  
“If we hadn't dragged you into our mess…”

  
“That was five years ago, Sam! You couldn't have known! None of you could've prevented this.”

  
“Who's turn is it to sacrifice themselves?”

  
“Would if I could, Squirrel. Why don't you ask Cassie?”

  
“Cas can't do anything. Already asked.”

  
“And, before you mention it, neither can Gabriel.”

  
“You tell your boyfriends if they hurt you they’re dead, you got that?”

  
“Sure. You say hi to those upstairs for us.”

  
“Of course.”

  
“What?! So we all just accept that he's gonna die?!”

  
“We can't do anything, Sammy. It's happening.”

  
“Dean, stop burying your emotions. Come here.”

  
“You're the best father we could've ever wished for. I don't want to lose you.”

  
“It’s better gonna be a long time until I see you two again, okay?”

  
“No promises.”

  
“Dean…”

  
“What? I've died like three hundred times already.”

  
“You're not invincible.”

  
“I know, Bobby. I'm sorry.”

  
“Are you finished, Sir?”

  
“Ah, nurse, yeah, I'm--mmmmmmhh!”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
“Have fun upstairs, Bobby.”

  
“We are gonna be so screwed without you. Who’s gonna pull us outta trouble?”

  
“You have two angels following you around like puppies, I'm sure you'll be fine.”

  
“Well, then. I guess we'll see you.”

  
“Not in a long while!”

///////

“Alright. Time of death, 11:04 pm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, right, if you want me to add a chapter with the name of the speaker with every sentence and every movement I envisioned, just say so & I'll whip something up (in script form because I'm too lazy to make this an actual story lmao)


End file.
